Hate Is Such A Big Word
by Red n Blue Fluff
Summary: He hated him, he really did. But the word seemed to get bigger and harder to say every time he saw him. EdwardxJacob/JacobxEdward. SLASH! M for a reason. AU/AH/OOC


**Disclaimer: **Twilight and everything affiliated with it is (c) Stephenie Meyer**  
Title: **Hate Is Such A Big Word  
**Author: **Red n Blue Fluff**  
Beta: **None. But one would be greatly appreciated. **  
Timeline: **AU, so it does not follow the canon timeline.**  
Warnings: **Sex, violence, language, male/male, male/female**  
Pairing:** Mainly Jacob/Edward, but some Jacob/Leah and Edward/Bella for appearances. **  
Notes: **First story here, although, this was supposed to be my second one, but this one got done quicker. Reviews welcomed, so please click the little button at the bottom and make me happy. =)**  
**

* * *

**Hate Is Such A Big Word  
Chapter One**

"_Fuck me_," Edward grumbled, throwing his hands in the air. Bella backed away, their daughter in her arms. "That little . . . God dammit! That _mutt _ruined everything. _Everything!_"

Bella said nothing. She knew that at times like these, it was best if she just stayed quiet. Turning quickly on the balls of her heels, she sprinted upstairs and locked herself and her daughter in the latter's room.

Work, work, work, work. That's all it was about, and it caused Edward to do some rather . . . rash things when the things there, at work, didn't all go according to _his_ plan. And today it, obviously, did not go according to plan.

Jacob. That was why. The "mutt", as Edward liked to call him, must have fucked up something, or maybe he got that promotion Edward been working his ass off to get.

Bella sighed. "It'll be okay, Nessie," she said, smiling down at her bronze haired, brown eyed, infant daughter.

It wasn't as though Edward hit her, or anything. It was the fact that he would blame her for what was happening. Even though it wasn't her fault.

Bella stood, walked to Nessie's crib, and place her daughter in it. "I'm going to go talk to Daddy. I'll be back up soon, okay, sweetheart?" She lent and kissed the child's forehead before she walked downstairs to see what was wrong with her husband.

When she got downstairs, Edward was seated on their loveseat in the sitting room. His face was in his hands, and it almost looked like he was going to begin crying. Bella knew he wouldn't let himself though.

Sitting down next to him, she asked, "What's wrong, Edward?" She placed her hand on his shoulders, and he flinched as if burned.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. I shouldn't have done this to you. To our family. To our daughter. . . ." Edward said in an almost hushed whisper.

"What do you mean? You shouldn't have done what?" Bella's eyes grew wide. Did he get fired, or something worse? Did he die and was she crying in the corner, hallucinating from the grief? Or . . . ?

He shook his head. "I'm so, so sorry, Bella," he rasped.

"About what? _Tell me, dammit!_" Bella felt as though she was going to begin sobbing. What happened? What did he do? Was he cheating on her. . . ? No, that wasn't possible. He loved her and she him. He would never do that to their family.

But . . . he shouldn't have done something. Done what?

"I . . ." Edward began. "I don't love you anymore. There's someone else. . . ."

She could hear his cries. And she heard her own, too. Someone else? So he was cheating on her . . . Why hadn't she seen this coming? He had been so, so distant lately. Of course that was the reason. But this time it wasn't with his wife and kids that was work.

"With who?" she barely managed to get out.

"Jacob."

–

Jacob's mind was racing. Their boss had caught them in the middle of . . . the middle of "the act". Heat ruched to his cheeks and he had to concentrate extra hard on steering the minivan. How was he going to tell Leah? He was gay, in love with their sworn enemy, and that he was leaving her and the twins to be with him?

No, he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't do that to Robert and Rebecca. And what would Billy think if he found out his only son didn't like woman?

Sighing, he pulled into the driveway, and quickly ran into the house after locking the minivan.

Jacob opened the door to his bedroom – the master one – expecting to find Leah. Except . . . she wasn't there. Instead, on the black bedspread, a crisp looking piece of white paper lay on the king sized bed.

He quickly walked over to it and picked it up. In elegant handwriting, it read:

_**I know about you and the leech. I took Bert and Becca to Mom's house. **_

_**I have the divorce papers ready for you, along with papers to battle**_

_**for custody. I hope you have a fun time with your boy toy.**_

_**-Leah **_

"She . . . she took the kids. My kids, she took them." Jacob plopped down onto the bed and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number he knew by heart.

–

Bella had gone upstairs after he told her about it, and, it seemed, almost as soon as she left him alone, his phone ring.

The caller ID read "Jacob". Reluctantly, he answered.

"_What _do you want, mutt?" he said, his voice dripped with venom.

"Leah took the kids, Edward. She Bert and Becca."

Edward's heart seemed to stop, and all of the color must have drained from his face. "Oh my God. Why would she do that?"

"She knew, Edward! She knew! And now she has my kids. I don't have any idea what to do!" Edward could hear that Jacob was sobbing.

"I knew I was the one who wore the pants in our 'relationship'." Edward chortled. "Look, mutt, where is she?"

"Her mom's."

Edward sighed, said, "Go there, then," and hung up.

As he was putting away his phone, he noticed Bella standing on the bottom stair.

"Tell me how it started," she whispered. "Please, I need to know how something this . . . this _horrible _could happen to you. How could you be gay, Edward? How? It just doesn't make sense."

By the time she had finished talking, she was sitting next to him. Her hand placed on his knee in an almost comforting manner.

Edward pretended to not hear what she said about it being horrible. Which is was, if he was being honest. Cheating on his wife. And with a _man_ at that. A man he was supposed to hate. "Hate is such a big word . . ."

"I'm sorry . . . ?"

"Nothing."

"So, you'll tell me what happened?"

Edward nodded gravely, and opened his mouth to speak.


End file.
